


JADE WEEK: Let Our Girl Smile

by foolsdiamond



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background mentions of a few characters, Gen, Jade Week, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, blurbs, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsdiamond/pseuds/foolsdiamond
Summary: Seven short blurbs for #jadeweek over on Tumblr.  All pertinent ones take place on Earth C, pre-epilogues.
Kudos: 4





	1. Magic Day

On an ordinary afternoon, with the midday sun turning dust to glitter in the garden atrium, Jade Harley would be asleep, basking in the warmth and surrounded by her babies. But today is not an ordinary afternoon, and Jade Harley is not asleep. Ms. Harley is no where near the atrium, crouched outside beneath a towering oak tree in her back yard. 

The forest ambience is sullied with the screech of her beloved roommates. Jade might be a God, but she is not without mundane problems. For now, she allows them their privacy, and she hers. A fairy garden on the edge of the vegetable patch has spread, encompassing a quarter acre with tiny houses and sprawling micro-farms. Jade walks among them, with clovers reaching to her waist. 

Alone in the woods, where no one can bother her, Jade is at peace with her thoughts. After years of tolerating the loneliness, it's only reasonable that she finds the most comfort in solitude. She also appreciates the company of the adorable mice that live in the fairy garden, giving them tickles and pets when they approach her. 

At the center of town, a stockpile of nuts and seeds and snacks have accumulated, that Jade donates to regularly. A few mice, Squeak, Squirm, and Squirt, are curled up in a cute little pile that only strengthens when Jade gently lays herself among them. Warmed by Squirt resting his head on her lap, tickled by Squirm's incessant re-positioning, and soothed by Squeak's gentle conversation, there seems to be nothing more peaceful in the world than spending an ordinary afternoon asleep, basking in the warmth surrounded by her babies.


	2. Aesthetic Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chosen aesthetic is rainbowcore.  
> [END NOTE]

"Harley! It's your turn to clean the kitchen!" came a voice that pounded in Jade's skull with red anger. She's smart enough to know by now that the alien's screech was one of affection or mild annoyance, but when your world lights up with the colors of your emotions, you don't choose what you see.

"Gladly!" Jade shrieks back at equal volume. She migrates to the kitchen, and a warm swathe of amber light colors the white walls between the rainbow polka dots. Harley rolls her sleeves up, ties on her Lisa Frank(r) original leopard print apron, and gets to work.

The water in the sink glimmers a pale yellow from the daisy plates and late afternoon sunlight. Iridescent bubbles pop around Jade's forearms as the brush drags grime and dirt from the beautiful ceramic plates she gifted herself. She unplugs the sink to allow the sudsy water to drain, and reaches for the sprayer wand.

Jade's bright green eyes dart to the windowsill, and her heart squeezes in her chest at the sight of two birds, chirping gently to each other as they arrange a nest. Alone together in the world, building a home from the ground up.

She squirts the window with the water wand, and only one of the birds dashes off; the bright blue Jay stands his ground, puffing his chest up and approaching the window. The peck echoing hollow on the glass snaps Jade back to her present, and she rinses the dishes calmly. Warmth seeps back into her chest and relaxes her.

A gentle song hums from her lips, that's eventually joined in by the Jay and his mate. The three in quiet harmony, in love with life. Jade sees purple, washing over everything as the shine shifts to the moon outside, eventually casting the kitchen in sleepy silver.

Relaxed, and filled with success at another menial chore done, Jade hangs up her apron and gloves.

"Time to cook dinner, fuckass! You lost the bet."


	3. Outfit Day

Dust glitters in the moonlight as Jade Harley prepares for her perfect date. She's pacing in front of a mirror, listening to the gentle _click_ of her wardrobifier as it cycles through the options. A floor-length evening gown is too extravagant, though the ruffles are cute. A winter parka is too hot, though the fleece inside is extremely soft and cuddly. 

Harley knocks on her roommate's bedroom door. She's met with a groan that fades to silence and eventually, a snore. She gathers herself, and goes limp with a giggle as her nightgown shifts to a blue and green peacock party dress with tall feathers riding up her sides, around her bust, and hovering to either side of her face. Guess she'll have to formulate her own opinions tonight.

Jade moves to the bathroom and stares at the mirror there, which only shows her shoulders and face. She starts to make fun expressions, pursing her lips, playing with her tongue and nose, and experimenting with her glasses on and off. Tight jeans restrict her breathing and almost instantly shift to a fluffy pirate costume with a cascading ruff down her chest. Harley giggles again, puts her her hands on her hips, and pulls a goblin expression.

"Hahahahahahahaha, I loooooooove pie-reights, I'm soooooooo cooooooool with my eye patch and my robot arm and my mismatched horns that get caught on the safety handle inside the car!" Jade exclaimed to herself in the dead of the night. She can almost hear Vriska's scorn, and it sends gleeful jitters through Harley's bones.

Now this one is cute! A dress her seamstress friend Kanaya had made for her, with a beautifully pieced menagerie of polka dots, stripes, animal prints, and lace trim, tied around the waist with a thick, breath-staunching obi. She bows to herself and holds the position until her outfit changes again.

Wearing a pair of animal print leggings--half leopard and half zebra, since who the hell could choose between the two?--and a large crop top, Jade tenses with excitement again. She lifts up, hands on her hips, and doubles over, to examine the way the leggings sit over her ass. Deeming the look aesthetically pleasing, Harley casually floats out of the bathroom to finally meet her date. The wardrobifier has ceased it's constant clicking. Jade slides into her bedroom and slowly sinks into her giant beanbag chair, with a book in one hand and a model of the nuclear reactor it describes in the other, and she gets to work.


	4. Comfort Day

"I love you, Jade," came a cool, familiar voice. 

"Thanks! I love you too," Jade shouted back before tossing her arms lazily around her best friend's neck. Rose rests an arm casually around her lower back, and the two lean into each other. 

"Would you care to hear the gossip, Ms. Harley?" Rose said with a very easily pictured curly mustache.

"Oh good heavens, Ms. Lalonde! We haven't shot the shit together in quite some time, do share the gossip with me!" Jade giggled.

"I hear it on very good authority that everyone's favorite interspecies M-L-M are planning a party for your birthday." Rose slithers out of Jade's grip, until only their fingertips remain touching. Harley places one hand across her mouth to feign humility.

"When you phrase it that way, you make it sound like you and Kanaya aren't also helping with the party," Harley said. Her eyes twinkle, but are met with Rose's deadpan stare.

"Why would I partake in such a silly endeavor? I'm almost offended at how low you would undersell my talents." 

Jade lets Rose finish her path to work in silence after that. She strolls through the downtown area of the Troll capital's metropolis, one hand poised beneath her chin thoughtfully while her thumb of the other turned across her rubber reminders, also thoughtfully. She waves and greets just about everyone who crosses her path, but that's not unusual for Queen Harley. Everyone is saying hello first.

It's not until Jade approaches the city center, a beautiful courtyard that she helps maintain the greenery of alongside mutual queen Kanaya, and she almost trips into a large fountain. Where once a white marble Mothergrub masterpiece shone, a huge concrete and gold basin lay. A large globe is hovering on a heavy jet of water, and five smaller planets--Skaia, LOWAS, LOLAR, LOHAC, and LOFAF--are revolving around it on appropriately powered jets of water. A statuette of Jade is standing on top of the Earth.

Jade lets herself tumble into the fountain, sitting in the water that's already managed to collect a considerable number of wishing coins. No one passing by can differentiate the tears on her cheeks from the water streaming from her hair. 

"Do you need help, Ms. Harley?" asks a passerby.

"No, I'm ok. I've never felt happier."


	5. Ships Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade/Rose, Jade/Kanaya, Jade/Terezi (fave), Jade/Vriska (fabulous), Jade/Calliope, Jade/Roxy, Jade/Karkat, Jade/Dave. AKA, post-canon characters NOT shipped with Jade: Aradia and Sollux, Her ectofamily, Dirk, G*mzee. I forgot to include Davepeta and Jasprose as potential partners.  
> [/END AUTHOR'S NOTE]

Jade Harley is laying on her back in the middle of the kitchen floor, while steam fills the room from the stove. Her roommates, Karkat and Dave, enter stage left; Karkat trips over her, gets his shirt grabbed by Dave, and collapses on the floor with his failed rescuer landing on top of Jade. 

They stay there for a tense moment, before Jade groans at the top of her lungs, sighs dramatically, and pries herself out from beneath them to lay on the floor in a different spot.

"Jade, are you alright?" Karkat asked, as he pulls himself and his significant other from the floor.

"NO. No, I am not fucking alright!" Jade said.

She continues, before Karkat can even finish asking, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I got invited to Rose and Kanaya's five-year re-wedding ceremony thing and I DON'T have a date!" Jade said.

"Bro, why don't you come down to both normal human levels on a physical and acoustic sense. Like, there you go, both feet on the ground, flat, no floating. You can keep your arms crossed that's fine. Actually maybe we oughta bring this conversation on over to the living room I gotta get comfortable if I'm going to dig into this can of hearts," said Dave.

So the trio migrate from the kitchen to the living room, leaving the stove off, and collapse onto the couch together. They fall into each other comfortably, with Jade in the middle of her two at-the-moment attentive roommates.

"Alright Jade, we're here to listen. Who have you tried asking out? Who are you interested in?" Karkat starts.

"Well, I can't ask Rose out, like I kind of wanted. I'm not saying Kanaya is my second choice, but she's up there. Of course I'm not enough of a jerk to ask to be a third wheel on their wedding day." Jade glazes at the blank television, and Dave gives her a pat on the shoulder. Harley melts into their grip as they both offer a comforting embrace.

"How do you feel about Terezi?" Karkat asks.

"Oh, I love Terezi! She's so much fun and so much energy, I think the chaotic vibes help me cut loose. The last time we hung out together was fantastic; we went to a drive-in movie and stuffed confetti poppers into everyone's car exhausts, so they all popped when the movie ended. She almost pissed herself laughing!" Jade said, suddenly bouncing with energy.

"Great! So ask Terezi out, and you two can ruin the after-party for everyone."

"Well..." Jade starts, dissolving. "She said she's too busy, looking for Vriska. Trying to bring her home in time for the ceremony. I'm kind of sad I never really got to meet Vriska now, I bet she would have been really fun."

"Wait! I've got it!" Karkat shouts, and gets extremely quiet immediately after. Both his roommate and his boyfriend stare expectantly.

"No, actually. Calliope is going with Roxy, I just remembered seeing it on my feed. Sorry Jade."

"That's okay. I'll just go happy as your third wheel," Jade sad.

"Hey, no! You're not just our third wheel. You're our roommate, and our best friend, and our super amazing god friend who's going to come to the wedding with us and help us absolutely destroy the dance floor," Dave said. Jade silently throws her arms around him and gives him a hearty squeeze, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you guys."


	6. AU Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sci-Fi Alternate Universe where Jade Harley is an experienced robotics and nuclear engineer, experimenting with creating nuclear-powered Androids who never need to recharge, with near human-like minds and functions. She's joined by her partner Terezi Pyrope, an Alternian legislacerator who happens to be the living model her Android is based off of.  
> [END AUTHOR'S NOTE]

Jade Harley watches her reflection in the glass, dancing with the twinkling stars behind. A firm squeeze to her hand reminds her she's tangible, and she inhales deeply. Finally, she can see the shape of the station, a tall pillar with eight fanning solar pannels like legs.

"Isn't it funny?" Jade said, turning to look at her companion. "How we run on solar while we experiment with nuclear?"

"I guess I see how that's ironic, however, the decisions are entirely logical. There's no sun on the dark side of the moon, after all." Terezi looks at Jade, and everything is warm for now.

"Yeah, you're right. And we're almost done, too." Jade said. 

The ferry beeps three times to announce their arrival at the hangar. Jade and Terezi stand up, slip on their backpacks, and join the crowds of people exiting together. They pass calmly through a metal detector (which doesn't like Terezi's cane one bit), and manage to escape down to Jade's office.

A humanoid is laying on a table, with missing patches of skin revealing titanium plates beneath. Jade plops down into her chair and swivels it over to Terezi. She offers her a microphone, that she has to tap the blind troll with to get her to take it.

"Oh right. That's why I'm here, isn't it," Terezi said coyly as she started to spin the microphone on it's two-foot cable.

"Don't mind me, Tez. I'm going to be finishing up the final skin patches and work on some pre-cognitive tests. You have fun recording that dialogue," Jade said. She's moving all about the room, dashing back and forth between her plentiful workbenches and the android in the center.

"Where's the script? Or... can I just go bonkers?" Terezi asks with an enthusiastic grin.

"I sent it to your handheld a week ago!"

Terezi pulls a slender, palm-sized device from her pocket. First, she uses her tongue to navigate the screen, then she connects an earpiece connected to it into her ear. She hits the play button, and starts to babble aimlessly.

Jade works in silence, though she does occasionally glance up to smile at her legislacerator friend. She doesn't interrupt Terezi until she's finished recording what must have been a thousand words and languages and mouth sounds. Harley hits a switch with her foot, and the table slowly rotates upright. The robot is a perfect likeness of Terezi, down to the blood color.

"Here you go, Terezi. A perfectly identical legislacery aid, who hopefully, once the AI programming is done, will be your clone."

"Interesting, interesting... I, uh, do not exactly know how to accept this," Terezi said.

"You can thank me, maybe! I don't know if she'll be field usable, but you're going to be her recipient when we finish all the tests. I hear the AI she's getting is supposed to be extremely accurate! We're talking REAL emotions here, real dialogue, real thoughts." Jade is practically bouncing, and Terezi can't help but feed off her energy. "Let's go celebrate!"


End file.
